


Magic Stirs

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Magick, Destiny and Doom [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6932701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Morgause brings news from King Lot as Merlin and Lancelot deal with the perils of travel. The sorcerer has an ally.<br/>-<br/><b>Prompt:</b> 212 Donate A Prompt<br/>Part 1:Prompt From digthewriter Black Leather<br/>Part 2: Photo Prompt From alby_mangroves</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** Magick Stirs (Part 1)  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** none yet  
**Character/s:** Morgana, Morgause, Lancelot, Merlin  
**Summary:** Morgause brings news from King Lot as Merlin and Lancelot deal with the perils of travel.   
**Warnings:** Canon Era  
**Word Count:** 896  
**Prompt:** 212 Donate A Prompt From digthewriter Black Leather   
**Author's Notes:** Magick, Destiny and Doom #3a

**Magick Stirs (Part 1)**

Morgana walked out of the stables and stopped when she saw a rider approaching. She had been expecting the visitor but the arrival was overdue.

Morgause slid off the black stallion and handed the reins to a waiting groom. “Hello sister.”

“I was expecting you two days ago. I knew you had a thing for men in black leather but this is ridiculous.” Morgana folded her arms in front of her. “So what is Cenred up to these days?”

“I have no idea. I wasn’t visiting him.” Morgause pulled a letter from her vest. “I was visiting King Lot. He will give us assistance.”

“Does he wear black leather too?” Morgana took the letter and looked at it.

“Yes. He does but that is not why I went to him. We need an army to take your kingdom from your brother.” Morgause looked at Morgana. “Unless you don’t care about your crown any longer.”

“That’s not the point, Morgause. We will be in debt to him. The letter says that he will expect payment for his assistance.” Morgana waved the letter in the air. “Unless you are going to pay him with sex, we have nothing to give him.”

“You underestimate my skills in the bedroom, sister.” Morgause started to walk toward the tower. “What has you in such a state? Has your bracelet stopped working?”

“I have been having visits by a strange man. I believe he has magick.” Morgana fell in step with Morgause. “He says that Emrys is on his way here.”

“Then that means Camelot and its King will be unprotected. This is the perfect time to strike.” Morgause got an excited smile on her face. “I can send a messenger to King Lot straight away. He can have an army here in less than two days.

“No!” Morgana reached over and grabbed Morgause by the arm. “I want to see what this man is planning first before we spread our resources and you have to spread yours.”

“You think this man is a threat to us?” Morgause asked.

“Not to you but to me.” Morgana shook her head. It’s just a feeling I’m getting. Maybe, you should go see Cenred until I send for you. You could help him count all of his black leather breeches.”

“I am staying. If you are in danger I want to help you.” Morgause pulled away. “Tell me more while I get a bath and something to eat.”

“Fine. You can stay but don’t interfere.” Morgana said as she followed Morgause into the tower.

“When do I ever interfere?” Morgause said cheerily.

Morgana sighed and muttered. “When don’t you?” 

 

Lancelot carried the firewood to the ring of stones that Merlin had put together. “This is the best I can find. Most of the wood is wet from the recent rains.”

“It will do.” Merlin pulled a sack off one of the horses. He brought it over to the camp fire and sat it down. He started to pile wood for the fire. “What are you looking for?”

“I feel like we are being watched.” Lancelot looked toward the woods and sat down on the ground. “There were reports of bandits in these woods.”

“There are bandits everywhere. Between the two of us im sure we can handle them.” Merlin stood up and held his hand over the wood. “ _Forbearnan!”_

Lancelot jumped when the wood caught on fire. “Give a little warning would you, Merlin.”

Merlin just grinned and sat on the ground. He opened the sack and handed Lancelot a napkin with chicken in it.

“It pays to be the manservant of the King, it seems.” Lancelot took a piece and passed the napkin back.

“You have no idea.” Merlin chuckled. Suddenly, he frowned. “Lancelot, did the reports say the bandits were wearing black leather and carrying crossbows?”

“Yes why?” Lancelot looked where Merlin was staring. “What is it that you see?”

“Two men coming this way.” Merlin sighed. “So much for having a nice peaceful trip.”

Lancelot motioned for Merlin to get behind a nearby tree. He took cover behind another.

The two men came running out of the woods and stopped when they saw no one at the campfire. They looked at each other in confusion.

Merlin came out from behind the tree and grinned. “Hello!”

The two men turned and started to raise their weapons.

Merlin held out his hand. _“Hleáp on bæc!”_

The two men flew through the air and landed hard against a log.

Lancelot came out from where he was and looked at merlin with a grin. “Show off!”

Merlin shrugged. “I’m tired and hungry. I get some rope to tie the up. We can leave them on the road later for the patrols to pick up.”

Lancelot pulled the mask off one of the black leather clad men. “Merlin, these two look like Cenred’s men. What are they doing all the way over here near the western border?”

“We must be close to where Morgana is hiding out.” Merlin looked around. He handed the rope to Lancelot. “Morgause and Cenred are close.”

“Arthur was right to send you with an escort.” Lancelot tied the men up. “I know you can handle yourself but it’s always good to have someone watching your back.”

Merlin nodded. “I think this trip may be a lot more dangerous than I first expected.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** Magick Stirs (Part 2)  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** none yet  
**Character/s:** The sorcerer, Agravaine  
**Summary:** The sorcerer has an ally.  
**Warnings:** Canon Era  
**Word Count:** 802  
**Prompt:** 212 Donate A Prompt Photo Prompt From alby_mangroves (Edit at the bottom).  
**Author's Notes:** Magick, Destiny and Doom #3b

**Magick Stirs (Part 2)**

The sorcerer stepped from between the two ancient stones and shook his head. The illusion spell took more out of him each time he did it. Even with the magick he channeled from the stones, it was draining.

He took a few more steps before he fell to his knees then onto his side. He reached out and pulled a leather bag towards him. A quick search produced an amber liquid in a vile. He rolled on his back and drank it down. He stayed there for a moment until he could regain his strength.

The sound of hoof beats caused him to roll over and look around.

“Agravaine. That’s all I need.” He muttered as he struggled to sit up.

Agravaine rode up and dismounted. “Any progress?”

“Some.” He took a deep breath and forced himself to sit. “Did you find out what was the elder sister doing at King Lot’s court?”

“Morgause was trying to get an army together to take Camelot’s throne. King Lot was more than happy to hear her out.” Agravaine told him.

“We don’t need that kind of distraction. Will he be helping her and Morgana take Camelot?”

“Of course not.” Agravaine sat on a nearby boulder. “Morgause raised her skirts and the King raised her hopes but as soon as she was well away, he laughed at her attempt to manipulate him.”

“He’s a smart man not to do it to her face. She is still a powerful priestess.” The sorcerer rubbed the back of his neck. “Did you bring me the supplies I asked for?”

“Yes.” Agravaine went over to the saddlebags and untied a large sack. “How long do you think this will take?”

“It will take as long as it takes.” The sorcerer reached for the sack. “It will take a few more days for them to be reunited. When the battle is over and one of them lies dead in the dust, I will kill the other before he or she can recover from the battle.”

Agravaine smiled. “The protector of Camelot and the only other heir of Uther Pendragon dead in one fell swoop. I shall walk into Camelot and have the run of the place.”

“Aren’t you forgetting something, Agravaine? We shouldn’t get ahead of ourselves.” The sorcerer pulled out some bread and cheese from the sack. He started to eat. “We are counting on the emotions of two people who have a past with each other. An agreeable one, if my sources are correct.” 

“Morgana has a past with Emrys? I thought she didn’t know his identity.” Agravaine frowned. “How would she have a past with a man she doesn’t even know?”

“You are so literal sometimes. She did not know he was Emrys at the time she was acquainted with him. Now, go set up camp. I am exhausted and I must use the stones again later tonight.”

Agravaine started a camp fire and put down bed rolls for them both. He looked over at the dosing sorcerer and then glanced at the stones. He quietly walked over and reached out his hand to touch one of them.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” The sorcerer said sleepily. “The pain is great for me when I use them. For you, it may be fatal. But if you want to try be my guest.”

Agravaine pulled his hand back and walked back to the fire. “What are you going to get out of all this?”

“All I want is freedom for my kin.” The sorcerer sighed.

There was a shadow in the sky swirling around where they were. Both men looked up and frowned at the large shape in the sky. Just as suddenly as it appeared, it disappeared into the clouds.

“What was that?” Agravaine asked.

“That was a dragon from the looks of it. It must have been attracted to the stones.” The sorcerer frowned. “That wasn’t the sickly one that Morgana keeps as a pet. That one is full grown and quite ancient. I wonder if it’s the same one that Uther trapped all those years ago.”

“I doubt it. Surely, it would be dead by now.” Agravaine shrugged.

“Dragons live longer than any other beast but you may be right.” The sorcerer picked up the water skin and took a drink. “I wouldn’t put it past Uther to kill the beast when it stopped amusing him.”

“It sounds like you hated Uther as much as I did.” Agravaine looked at the man. “You are old enough to remember the Great Purge.”

“Remember it? I lived through it. I was nearly on one of those pyres but I escaped before the knights came to take my family.”

“Those were terrible times.” Agravaine sighed.

“Yes. Yes, they were.” The sorcerer looked off into the distance. Memories of his family burning on the pyres were flooding into his head.


End file.
